Embodiments described herein relate to methods for providing an authenticatable storage area for installing or executing software in a storage-capable device.
The use of transient storage devices (TSDs) in both the private and corporate world has become ubiquitous. These devices provide similar functionality that floppy disks once did, but at much higher capacities and with greater reliability and functionality. While authentication was not previously required before a host system accessed a storage device, concern regarding data security and integrity has made this is an important issue.
Prior-art methods for enabling software include Plug-and-Play applications, Autorun mechanisms, device-driver installers, and operating-system (OS) updaters. However, most of the methods known in the art do not provide a robust and reliable security feature for controlling software installation or execution. Enterprises are now beginning to require authentication of devices before connection by a host system is permitted. No standard way of accomplishing that authentication exists for these devices.
It would be desirable to have methods for providing a authenticatable storage area for installing or executing software in a storage-capable device.